


sometimes (i think i glimpse eternity)

by jcebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bnior, M/M, Parents!JJP, Read at Your Own Risk, at 7 am, child!youngjae, i love jjp, i woke up and got this idea, jjp, jjproject, my parents were playing you raise me up, so i hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youngjae doesn't think he says it enough, but he loves his parents. what better way to show his love than to perform in front of a whole bunch of people for them?</p><p>(the story doesn't suck as much as the summary, i promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes (i think i glimpse eternity)

**Author's Note:**

> jjp = jinyoung and jaebum  
> (jin)youngjae(bum)  
> therefore, youngjae is basically jjp's lovechild.
> 
> you're welcome.  
> bUT ANYWAY HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS!!

"if you want something to happen, make it happen. don't let your dreams be dreams." youngjae remembers his parents had said this to him a few years ago.

youngjae has always loved the sounds that the black and white keys would make every time they're pressed. when he heard his father play the piano for him for the first time, he immediately fell in love with it.

and so here he is, at the age of 15, crowned as the piano king in his grade. the title didn't really matter to him, however. as long as he enjoyed playing and people enjoyed what he did, he would forever be more than happy.

 

 

 

 

 

may 13th. today is the day.

youngjae isn't going to pass up this opportunity to show his passion for the black and white instrument in front of approximately a bit more than a hundred adults. especially with his parents in the front row, eyes full of admiration and fondness for him, for their son. youngjae's nervous, like always — but remembering everything he had been through alone as well as together with his parents, the worry fades away, being replaced by a hint of confidence.

"it is an absolute pleasure for i and all of the teachers here to present you this extremely talented fifteen year-old boy. we're immensely proud of him, and we know for sure his parents are as well, if not more. without further ado, let's hear a round of applause for im youngjae!"

youngjae walks past the elegant red curtains to the center of the stage. he smiles before bowing at the audience. he spots both of his parents, admires them for a moment, before walking towards the piano.

he sits down, ghosts his hands over the keys before breathing deeply.

he presses the first few keys, the audience providing a silence youngjae is thankful for. as a pianist, a composer, a writer, he wants his story to be heard, and for that he needs a moment of silence.

 

 

_when I am down and, oh, my soul, so weary;_

youngjae is reminded of the first time a girl broke his heart.

_when troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

he felt angry, sad, and lonely, all at the same time.

_then I am still and wait here in the silence,_

not knowing what he should and could do next, he placed his head in his hands and cried.

_until you come and sit awhile with me._

and then he is reminded of the soft hand that was on his shoulder back then. his mother's.

 

 

 

jinyoung's eyes widens as he hears his son's voice. youngjae had been shy with his voice at first, and jinyoung feels overly proud to know that his son had grown confident enough to sing in front of a crowd of adults. he looks to his right and looks at his husband, jaebum, before smiling fondly to himself and resting his head on his husband's shoulder.

youngjae takes a look at his parents for a brief moment, a warm feeling in his chest.

 

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up to more than I can be._

 

youngjae is reminded of all the times he's been down, upset, angry at himself. youngjae is reminded of all the times his parents had been there for him. youngjae is reminded of all the times his mother had cooked him his favorite meal in hopes of cheering him up, and it always works. he is reminded of how much his father works for their family as well. he is reminded of all the things both of his parents had done, had sacrificed for him.

he can never thank them enough, but he hopes _this_ will do. for the moment, at least.

 

 _There is no life - no life without its hunger;_  
_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_  
_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_  
_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

 

he remembers the time he was so ill, his mother cried because he thought he had lost his only son. he remembers how his father had rubbed soothing circles on his mother's back, and how his mother was being held so carefully, so beautifully, so lovingly in his father's arms. he remembers seeing their intertwined fingers while he laid there helplessly on the hospital bed. he remembers his parents singing him to sleep.

most of all, he remembers the kisses his parents left on his forehead, the food his mother brought him, the song his father produced for him and his mother, and of course the loving way his parents hugged and comforted him.

he will never forget any of this. he doesn't plan to, any time soon. or ever.

 

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up to more than I can be._

 

the instrumental band music continues to play as youngjae stops playing his piano for a moment. he grabs the mic and stands up, going to the center once more.

"before i finish this song, i want to let everyone inside this room know of two people. these people, these two amazing men, have sacrificed anything and everything for me, and they still would even now. i am thankful, _very_. i am proud to have been born as their heir. mom, dad, i love you," youngjae says, pride evident in his voice. "i love you both, and i won't stop loving you guys even in my death bed. i love you. i'm sorry if i don't say this enough, but i love you. so please, won't you both come up the stage and sing the last lines with me?"

jinyoung's tearing up, and he grips his husband's hands as the both of them stood up. they walk towards their son, everyone's faces filled with bright smiles and a feeling of nostalgia.

youngjae offers his right hand to his mother, which he had gladly taken. they intertwined their fingers, jinyoung's face nearly bursting of tears. jaebum places his left hand on jinyoung's waist, the proud smile on his face never leaving for even a moment.

a student quickly gave each of them their own microphones, and finally, they start singing, _together._

 

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up to more than I can be._

 

all three of their voices harmonized _perfectly._ the fondness, the care, everything could be felt by the audience. the love they felt for each other was real, be it between husband and wife or parents and son. youngjae takes a look at both of his parents from his peripheral vision, and is reminded _(again)_ of all the times they've cared for him.

tears pool at his eyes, but he is still determined to finish the song without crying. he looks at his mother, and figures that he wants the same as well.

 

" _You raise me up to more than I can be,_ " they finished together, and the audience bursted in tears and loud applause at the beautiful harmonization they had heard from the family.

and this was when both jinyoung and youngjae lost it.

jinyoung buries his head into his husband's chest, his cries muffled. after a few seconds, his motherly instincts kick in, and he wipes his tears away quickly before pulling youngjae into a warm hug.

youngjae sighs happily in his mother's arms, burying his face deeper into his chest. their father came behind them and engulfed them in a big hug. 

flowers were being thrown at the stage, and all three soon let go of each other to face the crowd, smiling brightly.

"i know _this_ will never make it up for all of the times you both have comforted me and loved me unconditionally, but i hope you liked it. i love you, both of you, so, so dearly," youngjae says, tears threatening to fall again.

" _happy anniversary, mom and dad,_ " youngjae whispers as another family hug commenced.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always highly appreciated <3


End file.
